The Girl Who Caught My Attention
by wallflower20225
Summary: Lucy was always bullied because she was soo close to their schools hottest guy which is Natsu Dragneel, so she decided to stay away from him but they still continued to bully her, One day while Lucy was crying at the rooftop & Natsu was hiding from her fangirls they met again, will Natsu be able to help Lucy? Will love blossom? Read to find out :))
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Caught My Attention

Narrator's P.O.V

Lucy always has her usual routine, wake up, go to school, get bullied, eat lunch alone, get bullied again, spend her time alone at the rooftop, get bullied, go home, do homeworks, cry herself to sleep

Everyday, she would be covered with flour, eggs, bruises and cuts

Everyday, she would be tortured by the girls and cry herself out of her way

And everyday she would think to herself "When will this end?"

Natsu on the other hand, has his usual routine too.

Wake up, go to school, get screamed at by her fangirls, eat lunch with the guys, spend his time around girls, get followed by a bunch of fangirls, go home, do homework, thinks until he falls asleep

Everyday, he would receive love letters, chocolates in his locker

Everyday, girls would be around him and flirt with him

And everyday he would think to himself "When will this end?"

Natsu's P.O.V

*Sigh* "Another bunch of screaming fangirls are chasing me, hmm... where should I hide?" I said to myself while running, then I saw a door at the end of the hallway, I approached it and peeked inside. I went in and felt the breeze calling me, as I was about to relax myself I heard a faint cry, I looked back and followed the sound and there at the corner, a girl with blonde hair that shines when the suns hits it, was crying, I slowly approached the girl and crouched down to her level. "Hey" I smiled at her. The girl looked up and I immediately know her; she's the girl who was always bullied for some reasons I don't know but she looks so beautiful even with those cuts especially those chocolate brown eyes, shinny blonde hair. "Are you alright?" I asked her

End of Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy's P.O.V

Once again I am bullied but this time it was harsher than usual, usually I cry as much as I want when I'm home but I couldn't take it this time so I went to my hiding spot which is the rooftop, there at the rooftop I could cry as much as I want, but what surprised me is "Mr. Hottest Guy" is here right in front of me and asking if I'm alright

End of Lucy's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked

"Yes I'm perfectly fine" Lucy said sarcastically

"No your not!, Look at those cuts, who did this to you?" Natsu asked

"Why did you even asked if I'm fine if you can see that I'm not fine, Leave me alone! Go back to your screaming fangirls" Lucy said

"Why would I leave a crying girl here. C'mon let's go to the clinic to treat those cuts" Natsu said

"Are you deaf of something, I said leave me alone!" Lucy shouted

"I won't leave here until you come with me" Natsu said

"Leave me alone" Lucy shouted

"No I won't" Natsu shouted back

Then Lucy started crying again and in a low voice Lucy said " Please...just leave... me alone"

"Look I'm sorry for shouting at you, I just can't stand seeing a crying girl in front of me... I'll leave but can you just answer my 2 questions" natsu said

Lucy wiped her tears and asked "What is it?"

"What happened and who did this to you?" Natsu asked

"I'm just a scholar here *hiccups* they bully me because of that and for some reason that I'm not quite sure of, Your fangirls did this to me. Remember the first week when you were a new student? Remember that blonde girl with thick eyeglasses that you talked to? That's me"

"W-What?"

Lucy sighed and told the flashback

* * *

**Flashback..**

1st Day of School..

"Today class we have a new student" Aries said

**(A/N: Aries here isn't the one who always says I'm sorry ****)**

"Please come in" Aries said

Then a guy with pink hair entered the room

"Konnichiwa My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm 19 yrs. Old I hope we could get along well" Natsu said then smiled his signature grin

Then some of the girls whispered:

"OMG he's cute"

"Yeah and not to mention he's handsome too"

"Lucy Heartfilia will be your seatmate Natsu" Aries said

Natsu nodded

"Lucy Heartfilia please raise your hand" Aries said

Then Lucy raised he hand then Natsu went to sit beside Lucy then started to talk to each other, ever since that day those two became friends with each other

Until one day, Natsu was now the most popular guy in school and the most hottest guy too with screaming fangirls following him. But of course, Natsu would talk to Lucy making Natsu's fangirls be jealous to Lucy because Lucy is the only girl she talks too besides her teachers and Lucy just call Natsu as Natsu not like them they call Natsu as "Prince Natsu" Lucy started to receive letters from Natsu's fangirls to stay away from him or else something bad will happen etc. But Lucy never cared about it and still continues to talk to Natsu, which made Natsu's fangirls become very irritated at her until Natsu's fangirls planned something

It was already dismissal time and almost all of Lucy's classmates has already gone home, Lucy was about to go home too, as Lucy was about to leave the classroom Natsu's fangirls entered the room

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked nervously

"We came here to give someone a special gift" Matilda said while smirking

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked

"Tch. Don't be so stupid girly we know you have been reading the letters we sent to you but what did you do? Did you followed it? No. So I guess it's time for us to teach you lesson" one of the girls said

Then the girls started doing some cruel things to Lucy, after 20-30 minutes the girls left the classroom leaving Lucy with bruises, cuts, some parts of her school uniform were torn and her eyeglasses was smashed into pieces so it's hard for Lucy to see, good thing Lucy always has a spare eyeglasses in her bag so she crawled to er chair then took her eyeglasses from her bag, wore them and when she was able to see now she got her bag and went home, when she arrived at her apartment she went to her room then started to cry until she fell asleep. The next day Lucy still talked to Natsu who was surprised on how did she got all those bruises and cuts

"Luce where did you get all those cuts?" Natsu asked

"It's nothing, I just misplaced my eyeglasses at home so while I was looking for it I ended bumping into many things" Lucy lied

"Ohh..ok..wait are you sure it doesn't hurt anymore?" Natsu asked

"Yeah it doesn't hurt anymore, I already treated them after I found my eyeglasses" Lucy said

"Ok if you say so" Natsu said

Weeks passed by since that incident, Lucy still didn't stop talking/hanging out with Natsu even though she was bullied until one day Natsu's fangirls said something to Lucy that made her change her mind, then Lucy started to distance herself away from Natsu, at first Natsu was confused with Lucy but after some time he forgot about her because of school and other things

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"And that's the story. Now can you please leave?" Lucy asked

"W-Wait! Why didn't you told me that they bullied you?" Natsu asked

"They warned me if I ever told anyone on what they do to me something bad will happen to me or my mother..*hics*.. I don't care if I get a thousand of bruises but I care a lot for my mother because she's the only family member that I have and I don't want to lose her so I didn't told it to anyone" Lucy said while starting to cry again

"Another question, why do they still bully you if you already stayed away from me?" Natsu asked

"I don't know but your fangirls aren't the only one who bullies me actually almost all of the students here bullies me" Lucy said

"Then why won't you fight back?" Natsu asked

"Even if I fight back, they're still too strong for me" Lucy said

Then the bell rang

"Classes are about to start, I have to go now and please don't tell this to anyone nor try to talk to me once we go down" Lucy said

"Ok.." Natsu said

"Promise?" Lucy asked

"I promise" Natsu said

"I'll be heading out first they might suspect something if we both came down at the same time" Lucy said

Natsu nodded his head, then Lucy left, after a few minutes Natsu came down too

* * *

**Dismissal Time**

Natsu's P.O.V

After classes were done and almost al of my classmates already left the classroom I approached our adviser

"Sensei can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked my teacher

"Sure, So what do you want to talk about?" Taurus asked **(A/N: Taurus has a diff personality here too)**

"It's about Lucy Heartfilia"

End of Natsu's P.O.V

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(A/N: I know I said in my other story which is "The Love Story of Natsu and Lucy" I'll be making a new one entitled Online Romance/it all started in facebook but I came up with a new idea and this is it xDD hope you liked my new story. :DDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Previously:

"Sensei can I talk to you for a moment?" Natsu asked Taurus

"Sure, so what do you want to talk about?" Taurus asked

"It's about Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"What's wrong with Miss Heartfilia?" Taurus asked

"I met her today at the rooftop while I was hiding and she was crying, I asked her why is she crying and she said that she was being bullied then I asked her who are people who bully her and eventually she said that almost all of the student bully her but the people who always bully her are my crazy fangirls and they warned her that if she tries to tell it to a teacher something bad will happen either to her or to her mother, I want to help her so I told you this and I hope you'll be able to help Lucy without getting her or her mother hurt" Natsu said

Taurus nodded and said "I'll try my best"

"Thank you Sensei" Natsu said

Then Taurus and Natsu left the classroom

* * *

The Next Day

Taurus went to Makarov's office to tell abut Lucy's situation, after Makrov heard the story he called Natsu's fangirls to go to his office

"Why did you called us?" Matilda asked

"I called you here because when I re-watched the tapes of out CCTV cameras I saw there that all of you were bullying and torturing Lucy Heartflia" Makarov said

Natsu's fangirls sweat dropped

"W-We don't bully Lucy Heartfilia" a girl said nervously

Makarov slammed his fist on the table

"Don't lie I already know how you guys bully Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov shouted

"But were telling the truth" Matilda said

"So you're telling the truth?" Makarov asked

"Hai, Lucy is the one who always bully us" Matilda said

Makarov whispered to her assistant to call Natsu Dragneel, then the assistant nodded then left the room, after a few minutes the assistant came back along with Natsu

"Prince!" Matilda said

"Princ what are you doing here?" a girl asked

Natsu just ignored them and went to Makarov

"Why did you called me here?" Natsu asked

"I called you here because you are involved in this problem, now tell me did you saw Lucy Heartfilia being bullied?" Makarov asked

"I never saw her being bullied but while I was at the rooftop I saw her there and she was crying, I asked her why was she crying and she told me that she was being bullied then I asked her who did that to her and she said that almost all of the students here bullies her but the persons who always bully is them" Natsu said then pointed his finger to his fangirls

"U-Us?" Matilda asked

"Yes, all of you!" Natsu said with anger

"Do you have proof Prince?" a girl asked

"Actually I have proof here in my cellphone cause the whole time while Lucy was talking I was recording it" Natsu said while bringing out his cellphone

Then Natsu played the recording, when the record was finished playing almost all of Natsu's fangirls were nervous and there was a long silent in the room until Makarov broke the silence

"All of you girls will be suspended for 1 month and all of you girls will get a 75 in your card for the first semester, your suspension will start tomorrow" Makarov said

"B-But" Matilda said but was cut-off by Makarov

"No buts, that's your punishment, now get out of my office before I changed my mind about your 1 month suspension and change it to being expelled from this school" Makarov said

The gilrs still didn't leave the room

"Are you fucking deaf or something!? If your not out by the count of five you will be expelled from this school!" Makarov shouted

Before Makarov started counting the girls have already left the room

"Why are you still here?" Makarov asked

"I just want to say thank you, that's all" Natsu said then left the room

Recess Time

Lucy walked to her locker to get her notebook and when she opened her locker a note fell from her locker, Lucy picked it up from the floor, opened it and read it, the note says:

**We warned you.**

Lucy was confused about the note so she just shrugged it off and went to the rooftop, while Lucy was walking towards the rooftop a random guy intentionally tripped **(A/N: I don't know how to fully describe it, it's like the guy stretched his foot which made Lucy fell) **Lucy, Lucy fell to the floor while the guys just laughed at her, Lucy got up and continued to walk as if nothing happened, when Lucy reached the rooftop she sat down and got out her pencil from her pocket then started drawing on her notebook. After a few minutes the bell rang, Lucy got up and went to her classroom and as usual when she entered the classroom people were looking at her, some were whispering on how ugly she was etc. But Lucy didn't care and just went to her chair, sat down and waited for their teacher to arrive

* * *

Dismissal Time

Lucy stood up from her chair and went to her locker to grab her things, when she opened her locker another note fell, Lucy picked it up and read it

The note says:

**Luce! Meet me at the gym before you go home I have something to tell you**

**~ Natsu Dragneel**

"Hmm...I wonder what will Natsu say...oh well" Lucy said then closed her locker and went to the gym

"Natsu! Where are you?" Lucy shouted

Then suddenly Natsu's fangirls showed up

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked nervously

"Stupid girl, Natsu isn't even coming in the first place" Matilda said

"W-What?" Lucy asked

"Were the ones who sent that a=note, the come meet me at the gym before you go home, it's us who did that" Matilda said

"I-Impossible! I know Natsu's handwriting and I know that's his handwriting" Lucy said

*Sigh* "Are you really that stupid blondie? Of course we copied his handwriting" a girl said

Matilda can't take it anymore so she slapped Lucy in the face

"Enough of your stupid act blondie, remember what we said to you? We said that if you ever try to tell others that we bully you you'll be in big trouble right?" Matilda said

"B-But I never said anything!" Lucy said

"You did you moron!" Matilda shouted

"You told it to Prince Natsu you idiot!" a girl said

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard that and said "Y-Yeah I-I told it to Natsu b-but I never told it to anyone else"

"But Prince Natsu told it to the teachers and now were suspended because of it!" Matilda said

"I guess it's time for us girls to give you one last payback blondie" Matilda said

Then the girl started to corner Lucy then started punching her, pulling he hair and some other torturing stuffs

"P-Please...S-Stop" Lucy said while tears are now flowing from her eyes

The girls still didn't stop torturing her until it came to the point where Lucy started coughing out blood, after some minutes Lucy is starting to lose her consciousness, Lucy heard some footsteps but she just shrugged it off but after some minutes the footsteps became louder until she heard a familiar voice

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy murmured to herself

Then Natsu entered the gym, Natsu was shocked on what he saw also his fangirls who were currently holding Lucy by her hair, after they saw Natsu they just let go of Lucy which fell to the floor

"P-Prince Natsu!" Matilda said

"What the fuck are you doing to her!?" Natsu shouted

Then Natsu ran towards them while the girls are now starting to shake in fear until they ran away leaving a poor Lucy lying on the floor

"Luce are you alright?" Natsu asked then crouched down to her level

Natsu was about to touch Lucy but stopped when Lucy shouted "Don't touch me!"

"W-Why?"

"Baka! Didn't you realize that if you didn't told the teachers of them bullying me this wouldn't happen!" Lucy said while trying her best to stand up

"I-Im sorry I-I was just trying to help" Natsu said

"Help? Well you didn't helped me instead you made it worse! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you again!" Lucy said while tears are now flowing from her eyes

"I don't want to leave you here all by yourself! What if those girls came back and beat you up again?" Natsu said

"Then they'll come back and beat the shit out of me until I die, at least I can stop the pain I experience almost everyday of my life!" Lucy shouted

"I'm going home and don't you dare follow me!" Lucy said then started walking towards the exit

Natsu's P.O.V

I don't know what happened to me but ever since Luce shouted at me that I was the one who caused her this trouble my body stopped moving until I just saw her trying hard to walk, I wanted to help her but my body won't do what I wanted it to do so I just stood there and watched Lucy's figure to disappear, all I could do was say this "I'm sorry Luce I just want to help you have a normal high school life"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Yay Chapter 2 ish done xD Imma write now Chapter 11 of The love Story of Natsu and Lucy. :DDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Previously:

"I don't want to leave you here all by yourself! What if those girls came back and beat you up again?" Natsu said

"Then they'll come back and beat the shit out of me until I die, at least I can stop the pain I experience almost everyday of my life!" Lucy shouted

"I'm going home and don't you dare follow me!" Lucy said then started walking towards the exit

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I tried my best to walk without falling to the floor but eventually before I got to my classroom to grab my things I fell to the floor many times good thing that almost all of the students are gone already or else they would also beat me up, when I reached my classroom I went and grabbed my things then go home while I was walking the people that I passed by were looking at me cause I'm covered with bruises, cuts and I have blood stains on my uniform I just ignored them and continued to walk home, When I reached my house I entered it and was greeted by my mom

End of Lucy's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Tadaima" Lucy said

Layla came out of the kitchen to greet Lucy but was shocked when she saw her daughter with many bruises and blood stains were on her uniform "L-L-Lucy what happened to you?"

Lucy looked at her bruises and the blood stains on her uniform and said "Oh this? Oka-san you don't have to worry too much about it I got these bruises when we had are P.E. class and I got these blood stains when we had our cooking class, I forgot to bring an apron and we were cooking fish so I was assigned to remove the insides of the fish"

"Oh... wait does it hurt?" Layla asked

"Nope it doesn't hurt, oka-san I'll be going to my room now I still need to do my homeworks" Lucy said

"Ok.." Layla said

Lucy then started walking towards the stairs but fell the floor which made Layla ran towards her then crouched down to her level

"You really do suck at lying" Layla said

Lucy's eyes widen and said "Y-You knew that I was l-lying?"

"Lucy you're my daughter of course I know everything about you I even know how your fart smells like" Layla said

"Mom!" Lucy said in embarrassment

Layla giggled at her daughter and said "But I have a question for you Lucy, What did really happened to you and why didn't you told me the real reason on what happened to you today?"

Lucy went silent for a moment then said " B-Because I didn't want you to worry about me, I don't want to add to your troubles.. a-and t-the r-real reason behind t-this is.."

"Is...?" Layla said

"Iwasbeingbulliedbyothers!" Lucy said quickly so that Layla couldn't understand her but eventually Layla understood it

"What!? You were being bullied!? Why didn't you fight back?" Layla said

"First of all they're too strong for me and second they told me that if I ever try to tell it to the teachers nor tell it to someone else something bad will happen to me and you, personally I don't care about myself all I cared was you mom, you're the only family member I have left and I don't want to lose you!" Lucy said then started crying

"L-Lucy.." Layla said

"I love you mom and I don't want anything to happen to you" Lucy said

Layla hugged her daughter while patting her head and said "I love you too Lucy, you are the most wonderful thing that came to my life and Thank You"

Lucy looked up to her mother then Layla wiped the tears on Lucy's eyes and said "C'mon stop crying already you'll ruin you beautiful face"

Lucy giggled then hugged her mom again and said "You really are the best mom in the world and I'm very lucky that your my mother"

Layla smiled at her and said "Ok enough with the drama scenes, c'mon let's go treat those wounds and change your clothes"

Lucy smiled at her and said "Ok"

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu..

Natsu's P.O.V

After Lucy have left the gym I was finally able to move so I went to my classroom to grab my stuffs and go home, while I was walking towards home I know I was giving off a gloomy aura because every person who saw me will sortta freaked out a little but I didn't care about them so I continued walking until I reached my house

End of Natsu's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Tadaima.." NAtsu said in a depressed tone

"Oka-san onii-chan is back!" Wendy said

"Natsu you're back already? And wait why do you look so depressed?" Grandine asked

Natsu didn't care and just walked upstairs and went inside his room, Wendy and Grandine looked at each other because normally Natsu would immediately go to the kitchen first then go to his room bringing along so many chips

"Maybe something happened to him in school" Wendy said

"I-I guess so too.." Grandine said

Natsu plopped to his bed still repeating in his mind what Lucy said to her "I-I was the one who m-made it worse? I was the reason why she coughed out blood, Damn it!" Natsu said to himself

For the whole time Natsu kept on blaming himself until he heard a knock from the door

"Onii-chan It's already time for dinner" Wendy said

"Tell mom

I won't eat dinner today I lost my appetite to eat today" Natsu said

"E-Eh? But onii-chan you have to eat dinner!" Wendy protested

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL MOM THAT I WON'T BE EATING DINNER TODAY!" Natsu shouted

"O-Onii-chan…" Wendy said then went downstairs to tell her mother that Natsu won't be eating dinner tonight

"That's strange..Natsu usually rush downstairs to eat everytime we say that it's dinner time" Grandine said

"I wonder what happened to Onii-chan" Wendy said

Then Igneel came in

"Tadaima" Igneel said

"Okeari" Grandine said

"Okeari Papa" Wendy said then went to Igneel to hug him

Igneel smiled at them then he realized that Natsu wasn't there and asked " Huh? Where's Natsu? Shouldn't he be back from school?"

"Natsu already here dear he's in his room I don't know why but when he came home he had a gloomy aura and he doesn't like to eat dinner" Grandine said

"I see.." Igneel said

"Let's eat dinner first, I'll talk to Natsu later" Grandine said

"Ok" Igneel said

Then Wendy, Igneel and Grandine ate dinner, when they finished eating Wendy washed the dishes while Grandine went upstairs to talk to Natsu

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ugh… Who is it?" Natsu said

"It's me Natsu, Grandine" Grandine said

"What do you want mom?" Natsu asked

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something" Grandine said

Natsu sighed then said "Fine.."

Grandine entered Natsu's room and saw Natsu lying on his bed

"What do you want to talk about?" Natsu asked

"What happened? Why are you so gloomy?" Grandine asked

"It's nothing mom I just have a bad day at school" Natsu said

"Don't lie to me Natsu, I know when you're lying" Grandine said

*Sigh* " Fine I'll tell you what happened" Natsu said

Grandine nodded her head then sat beside his son then Natsu started telling her mother what happened

"And that's what happened" Natsu said

"Natsu.." Grandine said

"Those words keep on repeating on my mind and somehow I kept on blaming myself on what happened to her, I really just want her to enjoy her high school life like every student" Natsu said

"I understand your situation Natsu, why not try apologizing to her?" Grandine said

"I tried to say sorry to her but she's still mad at me" Natsu said

"Well it's natural Natsu she can't immediately accept you apology cause you promised to her you wouldn't tell it to anyone yet what did you do you told it to the teachers, I know it was the right thing to do but you made a promise to her , just give time for her to cool down I'm sure she'll forgive you someday" Grandine said

"Someday? I want that someday to be now" Natsu said

"Natsu listen, You can't force a person to forgive you in an instant, you have to be patient" Grandine said

"Ok, Thanks for the advice mom" Natsu said then hugged her mother

"You're welcome" Grandine said

After that Grandine stood up and said "Well I have to go now Natsu and Natsu can you please clean your room it's super messy"

"Hai Hai" Natsu said

Then Grandine left Natsu's room, Natsu stood up from his bed and went to his study table and began doing his homework until he fell asleep

* * *

Back at Lucy's place..

"There all finished" Layla said while finishing wrapping the bandage around Lucy's arm

"Arigatou Mama" Lucy said

"No problem and Lucy could you be more careful next time?" Layla said

Lucy nodded her head

"Then shall we eat dinner now?" Layla asked

Lucy nodded her head and asked " What's for dinner mom?"

"Your favorite, Teriyaki and rice" Layla said

"Yay!" Lucy said happily

Lucy and Layla went to the dinning room then started eating, After they finished eating Layla stood up and washed the dishes.

"Mama If you need me I'll be in my room doing my homeworks" Lucy said

"Okay" Layla said

Then Lucy went to her room and did her homeworks after finishing it she took her sketchpad and drew until she fell asleep

* * *

The Next Day..

*knock* knock* "Lucy wake up or you'll be late for school" Layla said

Lucy immediately woke up and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, while taking a shower Lucy winced in pain because of her wounds, after taking a shower Lucy put bandages to her wounds then changed into her school uniform. Lucy ran downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread

"Mama where's the bread? That'll be my breakfast for now since I'm running late" Lucy said

"You aren't late sweetie you still have 1 hour before school starts" Layla said

Lucy's mouth fell open when Layla said that then Lucy looked at the clock it say's 6:00 am school starts at 7:00 am, Lucy looked back again to her mother then said "Mom! I really thought I'm late!" Lucy said then pouted

Layla giggled then said "C'mon dear eat your breakfast already"

"Hai!" Lucy said then sat at the chair then started eating her breakfast, After eating Lucy stood up and said "I'll be going now mom"

"Lucy are you sure you're alright? Can you walk properly? Does it still hurt?" Layla asked worryingly

Lucy nodded her head and said "I'm fine mom"

"If you say so" Layla replied back

"I'll be going now, Bye mom" Lucy said then kissed her mother on her cheeks

Lucy left the house then started walking to school

Lucy arrived at school at 6:30am, Lucy went to her classroom to leave her things and go to the rooftop, while walking as usual people were looking at her and were talking about her on how did she got those wounds and some were saying that it was a good thing that she got hurt. Lucy again ignored them and went to the rooftop.

Lucy's P.O.V

I went to the one and only place in school that I could be alone and that is the rooftop, when I was at the rooftop I went to my usual spot when I was at my usual spot I saw that there was a teddy bear, I sat down beside it and picked it up then I felt something from his right paw, it was like a button then it struck me that maybe this was one of those recording teddy bears so I pressed the button then the record started playing.

"Hey Luce it's me Natsu, I really just want to say sorry to you, I know I promised to you that I won't tell anyone about what you told me but I really just can't stand here and do nothing but just watch as you get hurt knowing to myself that I could something to help you and I also know that you will not accept my apology now but I'm hoping that one day you'll forgive me"

Then the record stopped playing

End of Lucy's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Lucy sighed and pressed the bear's left paw which if you pressed it you can record again, then Lucy started talking.

"Thanks for the effort Natsu I really appreciate it and I understand why you told them that and I know that you know that I can't accept you're apology for now because of what you did but one day when I'm ready I'll accept your apology" Lucy said then pressed again the bear's left paw. Then the bell rang, Lucy stood up and left the teddy bear there knowing that Natsu will come back to pick it up. Lucy went downstairs and went to her classroom. During their first subject. Some students were passing down a piece of paper. It went to all of Lucy's classmates except Lucy, Lucy who was so focused in the lesson didn't noticed it

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Yay another Chapter finished :DD What was written in the note? Will something bad happen to Lucy? Will it be good or bad? And when will Lucy accept Natsu's apology? Stay tuned to find out. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

During their first subject. Some students were passing down a piece of paper. It went to all of Lucy's classmates except Lucy, Lucy who was so focused in the lesson didn't noticed it

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The note says:

_Lucy spotted hugging a teddy bear that came from Natsu. Jealous? Want Revenge? Want some entertainment? Drop by the gym at 3:00 pm and let's have some fun :3_

All of Lucy's classmates were smirking and imagining on what might happen to Lucy and of course Lucy didn't noticed it.

Recess Time….

Lucy went to the rooftop and found the teddy bear there again, Lucy crouched down to it's level and picked it up then pressed the right paw then the record played.

"I know and I understand by the way you can keep the teddy bear think of it as an apology gift"

Then the record ended. Lucy placed the teddy bear beside her then started drawing again. When the bell rang Lucy picked up again the teddy bear and went downstairs, Lucy saw that when the students saw her walking they all smiled at Lucy

"Why are they all smiling at me?" Lucy asked herself while walking

When Lucy walked pass them, the students who were smiling at her, all their smiles turned into smirking faces. Apparently almost all of the students know what will happen this 3:00, the only ones who doesn't know about this is the Student Council, Natsu, Natsu's friends, and of course Lucy.

* * *

2:59 pm…..

Only one more minute is left before it's already 3:00, currently all of the students are having their last subjects. For the students who knows what will happen this 3:00 they were already counting down and waiting for the bell to ring

Only 5 more seconds and it's already 3:00

"5…4…..3…2….1" All of the students who knows what will happen shouted in their minds

Then the bell rang, the students most especially the boys who were count downing stood up and at the same time shouted "Yes!" knowing the fact that their teacher is still there

"Excuse me?" Mr. Macao sad while looking annoyed to his students

Lucy was shocked from the reaction of her classmates when the bell rang but just shrugged it off because she thought that since today is Friday and their last subject is Math plus their teacher in Math is super boring when he is discussing but Lucy didn't know the real reason why they are so excited. When classes were done almost all of her classmates went out immediately. While Lucy just walked to her locker to get her books then go home.

"Geez…This school really has weird people" Lucy said while walking towards her locker

When Lucy opened her locker another note fell, Lucy picked it up and read it.

The note says:

_To Lucy Heartfilia_

_Lucy come at the gym by 3:00 pm the whole student body wanted to say sorry for you especially the ones who bullies you_

_Sincerely,_

_The whole student body of Fairy Tail Academy_

"Tss.. I won't be falling for the same trick again" Lucy said to herself then ripped the paper into pieces then closed her locker then started walking towards the school gate, little did she know someone has been watching her since she left the classroom

"Guys, Blondie didn't feel for it again blondie didn't fell for it" A guy said to his walkie-talkie

"Alright we'll proceed to Plan B" A guy said on the other line

"Okay" the guy said

Then the guy looked to his companions and said "Time for Plan B guys"

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N:Whaha another cliff hanger :3 What's Plan B? Stay tuned to find out :3 Anyways I would really like to thank you all who kept on giving great reviews, to the persons who pressed the follow and favorite button Thank You Very Much! :D and Gomen if it's too short xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

"Alright we'll proceed to plan B" the guy in the other line said

"Alright"

Then the guy looked to his companions and said " Time for plan B guys"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The other guys nodded their heads then they started following Lucy, when they were already behind Lucy one guy took out a handkerchief from his pocket then signalled the other guys to grab Lucy.

"O-Oi! What the heck are you doing!?" Lucy asked while trying to get free from the guys hold of her

The guys didn't respond but just continued to hold Lucy tightly

"Let me g-" Lucy said but was cut off when the guy placed the handkerchief at Lucy's nose which made her lose consciousness

"C'mon let's go bring this blondie to the gym" the guy said while smirking

The other guys nodded then brought Lucy to the gym. When they were at the gym the guys placed Lucy at the floor and waited for her to wake up. After a few more minutes Lucy started waking up

"H-Huh? Where am I?" Lucy asked to herself

Lucy then saw that almost all of the student body were surrounding her

"M-Minna what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

No one responded but they just smirked at her. Lucy got scared and tried to run away but someone slapped her

"Did you think we'll let you off that easily?" Matilda asked

"M-Matilda!? B-But I thought you were suspended for a month" Lucy asked while looking shocked

*Sigh* "You're still stupid, of course we snuck in here, why would we miss the most important day?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked

"Let's start the show everyone!" Matilda shouted

Lucy got scared and tried to run again but Matilda caught her

"Where do you think you're going?" Matilda asked while smirking

The students went to Lucy and started doing things to her, some started throwing water balloons that contains flour, some were tossing her eggs or tomato. The guys were trying their best to rip Lucy's school uniform.

"S-Stop…it!" Lucy shouted

No one listened but continued on they were doing. Lucy tried to fight back but they were too strong for her.

They continued doing cruel stuffs to Lucy until it came again to the point that Lucy started coughing up blood again and her wounds re-opened again. Her school uniform were torn apart. All Lucy could do was cry.

Natsu's P.O.V

I'm bored right now but I don't want to go home yet so I was walking around the campus. So all in all I'm a random guy that is passing by. When I was at the entrance of the gym I could hear Lucy's voice then I heard other voices too. I don't know what came into me but when I heard other voices I quickly went inside the gym, when I got inside I was really shocked on what I saw, I just saw Lucy who was cornered by the students, some were pulling Lucy's hair then I saw that she was coughing out blood and when I got a full view of her I really got pissed at them, her wounds re-opened and some of her school uniform were torn, wait scratch that almost all of her uniform was torn. I really got mad so I shouted "What the fuck are you doing to her bitches!?"

End of Natsu's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"What the fuck are you doing to her bitches!?" Natsu shouted

After Natsu shouted all the students looked to him, after they saw Natsu all of them were in shock

"N-Natsu…" Lucy said

Natsu ran towards them and tried to get Lucy, some of the guys tried to block him but Natsu just punched them, he even started punching girls too, some tried to run away but in the end they got beaten up. Natsu went to Matilda then punched her in the face

"Ouch! W-What was that for Prince!?" Matilda asked

You guys still call me Prince even when I'm doing this kinds of things to you?" Natsu asked while smirking

Matilda was about to respond but Natsu pulled her hair and dragged her like a sack of rice

"Let me go!" Matilda protested

Natsu didn't listen and continued to drag her then Natsu just tossed her away

"Get lost! I don't ever want to see you fucking face!" Natsu shouted

Matilda could see a dark aura around Natsu so she got scared and ran away, Natsu looked back at the others and glared at them then shouted "What the fucking thing are you waiting for, Get lost!"

Everyone besides Lucy got scared then ran away, when everyone left Natsu ran to Lucy then crouched down to her level then he took off his vest **(A/N: Idk what's the exact term for it. Just imagine the uniform in K-on the dark blu-ish one, that's what I'm talking about xD) **and placed it on Lucy

"Natsu.." Lucy said while crying

"I'm here now, don't worry it's all over now" Natsu said then patted Lucy's head

After that Lucy fell unconscious

"O-Oi! Lucy wake up!" Natsu said while shaking Lucy

After a few tries Lucy still didn't wake up

"Damn it! I guess I have to other choice but to bring Lucy to my house since I don't know where she lives" Natsu said

Then Natsu carried Lucy bridal style and went home.

"Tadaima" Natsu said

"Okeari oni—'' Wendy said but stopped when he saw his brother

"O-Onii-chan what happened? And who is she?" Wendy asked

"I'll explain everything later, anyways is mom home yet?" Natsu asked

"Nope not yet" Wendy said

"Souka.. Wendy bring the first aid to my room and some clothes and help me in treating her wounds" Natsu said

Wendy nodded her head and went to get the first aid kit and some clothes. Natsu went inside his room and placed Lucy at the bed. After a few minutes Wendy came inside Natsu's room holding a first aid kit and some clothes

"Here you go onii-chan" Wendy said while handing over the first aid kit and clothes

"Arigatou Wendy" Natsu said then took the first aid kit

"Wendy help me in treating her wounds" Natsu said

"Okay" Wendy said

Natsu and Wendy started treating her wounds, after 20-30 min. they finished treating some of her wounds

"Onii-chan go out first" Wendy said

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Natsu asked while looking confused

"She has some wounds that needs her to you know.." Wendy said while blushing a little

After Wendy said that that's the only time Natsu processed everything then he smirked

"No way! I want to stay here" Natsu said while smirking

"O-Onii-chan!" Wendy shouted

"I'm just kidding, okay okay I'll leave the room" Natsu said

Then Natsu left the room and after Natsu left Wendy stripped Lucy's clothes to treat her other wounds, after Wendy has treated her wounds Wendy dressed her with the clothes, when Lucy was dressed already Wendy called Natsu

"Onii-chan you can come in now" Wendy said

Natsu nodded and went inside his room there she saw Lucy who was covered up with bandaged

"Onii-chan I have to go downstairs and cook dinner" Wendy said

"Okay" Natsu said

Then Wendy went downstairs while Natsu sat besde Lucy and stared at Lucy, then Lucy's cellphone rang. Natsu was startled then got the phone and answered it

"Hello" Natsu said

"U-Um where is Lucy?" Layla asked

"Ah! Could you be Luce's mother?" Natsu asked

"Hai! Where is Lucy?" Layla asked

"She's here in my room and is sleeping beside me" Natsu said

Layla was shocked on what Natsu sad then she immediately ended the call

"Huh? She ended it, weird" Natsu said

Layla on the other hand once she ended the call shock was plastered on her face

"Lu….cy… what the hell happened to you?" Layla asked herself

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 done! :D Minna maybe I'll update the next chapter of this when out Periodic exam I finished. Minna please pray for me so that I will pass all my exams xDD and thanks for the wonderful reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Previously:

"Um.. where is Lucy?" Layla asked

"Ah! Could you be Luce's mother?" Natsu asked

"Hai! Where is Lucy?" Layla asked

"She's here in my room and is sleeping beside me" Natsu said

* * *

Layla's P.O.V

After I heard what that guy said I immediately ended the call. "L-Lucy's..with….a g-guy and she's inside h-his r-room and is *gulp* sleeping beside him" I said to myself with a shaky voice, I was pacing back and forth in the living room and I said to myself "Lucy won't do that, I know it she won't just give it to that guy right?" then I stopped walking and said "Wait! M-Maybe it's just a misunderstanding…y-yeah it's just a misunderstanding, I'll just call Lucy's number and everything will be alright…" then I took my phone and I was about to press the call button but then I stopped and said "W-Wait! What if they're having a second round? Wha! I don't want to become a grandmother yet!" Layla said to herself.

End of Layla's P.O.V

Natsu's P.O.V

"Lucy's mom is weird..' I said to myself. I placed Lucy's phone on the table and went downstairs to help Wendy, when I got to the kitchen I saw Wendy drinking a glass of water. "Wendy" I said, Wendy looked to me and swallowed the water then asked "What is it onii-chan?" then I replied "Luce's mom is weird, she called and asked me where is Lucy, I said that she's in my room and is sleeping beside me then she ended the call." After I said that I saw Wendy lost her balance and almost fell but she didn't "W-Wendy are you alright?' I asked her. Wendy looked up to me and shouted "Baka Onii-chan!" I looked to her with a confused face and asked "Why?" then Wendy went closer to me and said "P-People might misunderstand what you said baka!" After Wendy told me that, that's the only time I realized what I said and said to myself "Shit!" Wendy looked at me and said "Call Lucy-san's mother now!"

I nodded my head and I immediately went upstairs to call Lucy's mom, when I entered my room I heard Lucy's phone ringing.

End of Natsu's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Natsu went to Lucy's phone and picked it and looked at who is calling, Natsu saw that it was Lucy's mom so he answered it.

"Hello" Natsu said

"Um..this is Lucy's mother may I know who you are?" Layla asked

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, um.. about that earlier, I'm sorry but it's just a misunderstanding Luce is here at my house cause she got beaten up by bullies at school and she's terribly wounded and since I don't know her house I brought her here and don't worry we've treated her wounds already" Natsu said

There was a long pause before Layla replied back "T-Thank Goodness she's safe already and wait! Who were the ones who hurt her, I'm gonna teach them a lesson!"

"Relax! Mrs. Heartfilia I already taught them a lesson they'll never forget" Natsu said

"By the way Natsu you can just call me Auntie Layla, no need for the formalities" Layla said

"Ok Auntie Layla" Natsu said

"Natsu here is our address: Block 10 Lot 5, Strawberry Street, Shortcake Subdivision, You can drop her off tomorrow" Layla said

"Ok Auntie" Natsu said

Then Layla ended the call, Natsu placed the phone on the table and went downstairs to help Wendy in preparing dinner, when they were already preparing the table Igneel and Grandine arrived

"Tadaima" igneel and Grandine said in unison

"Okeari Mama, Papa" Wendy said

"Okeari" Natsu said

"It seems that dinner is already served" Grandine said

"Let's eat then" Igneel said

They all went to the dinning room and ate dinner, while they were eating Grandine noticed that there was a spare plate

"Um..Natsu can I ask, why is there another plate?" Grandine asked

"We have a visitor, her name is Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu said

"Where is she?" Grandine asked

"She's in my room and she's sleeping" Natsu said

Igneel who was drinking water choked when Natsu said that, Grandine was surprised too and was about to say something but Natsu said "Wait! Before you guys react, Lucy's in my room because she got beaten up by bullies and since I don't know where she lives I brought her here." Natsu said

Igneel and Grandine sighed in relief, Grandine looked to Natsu and asked "Is she alright now?"

Natsu nodded his head in agreement

"Thank Goodness" Grandine said

Then they continued eating dinner.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up and looked around my surroundings then I realized that I wasn't wearing my school uniform and I was in a place I don't know. "Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself. I got out of bed and tried my best to walk to the door but my body still feels weak so I have to hold onto something while walking **(A/N: Guys idk if my grammar's correct so just imagine a person who is walking and he/she is holding onto something for ex. If a chair is beside that person, that person will hold onto it and then if there is something infront of it that person will do it again) **and when I was walking on the stairs I was leaning on the wall while going downstairs then I saw Natsu and his family eating dinner then a woman saw me, I think that's Natsu's mother.

End of Lucy's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Lucy you're awake already, come and eat dinner with us" Grandine said then smiled at Lucy

Lucy looked confused because she never told her name yet then Grandine said

"I knew your name because Natsu already told us what happened, by the way my name is Grandine"

"Nice to meet you Auntie Grandine" Lucy said then smiled sweetly

Natsu went to Lucy and asked "Are you alright now? Can you walk by yourself now?"

Lucy nodded her head then walked towards the table but Lucy almost fell to the floor but Natsu caught her

"You're body is still weak Luce, c'mon I'll help you" Natsu said then helped Lucy walk towards the table. Lucy sat down and ate dinner, when they were done eating they talked for a few minutes until Lucy remembered something

"Natsu can I ask where is my phone, I need to call my mother cause she might be worried on where I am" Lucy said

"It's in my room Luce, wait right here and I'll go get it" Natsu said then went upstairs to get Lucy's phone. Natsu went downstairs and gave the phone to Lucy, Lucy took it and called her mother and told her everything, when Lucy was done talking to her mother Lucy looked to Grandine and asked "Um.. Auntie Grandine my mom said that I should sleep here for the night is it alright?"

Grandine smiled at her then said "of course and you can sleep in Wendy's room"

"Arigatou" Lucy said

After a few more minutes Lucy went upstairs with the help of Natsu and went to Wendy'd room, when they were infront of Wendy's room Lucy looked to Natsu then said "Thanks for everything Natsu"

Natsu smiled at her and said "No problem, I'll come anytime to save you."

Lucy blushed a light pink but Natsu didn't noticed it

"Oyasumi" Lucy said

"Oyasumi" Natsu replied back

Lucy went inside Wendy's room and saw Wendy preparing the place where Lucy will sleep. Wendy looked at her and said "Lucy-san you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's alright Wendy, I'll just sleep on the floor" Lucy replied

"Lucy-san you sleep on the bed since you still have those wounds" Wendy said

"Okay.." Lucy said

Lucy went to the bed and lied down already, Wendy went to the light switched and turned it off then went to the futon **(A/N: Guys just imagine the small mattress that Ui used when Azusa and Jun slept at her house, K-On )** and went to sleep. After a few more minutes neither Lucy nor Wendy can sleep. Lucy got out of bed and looked at Wendy who was also awake too.

"Can't sleep?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, you?" Wendy said

"Same, Why don't we talk or do something else first" Lucy suggested

"Sound Great" Wendy said

Lucy went to Wendy and talked about random stuffs, they also did many hairstyles to their hair, they had so much fun and didn't noticed the time

"Let's sleep now, it's already 12am" Lucy said then yawned

Wendy nodded her head then went to sleep, Lucy went to the bed and closed her eyes then drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: Minna gomen for the late update, I waited for the results of my exam before I wrote this Chapter and yeah as of this moment I don't have a failing score so YAY! :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Previously:

Lucy went to Wendy and talked about random stuffs, they also did many hairstyles to their hair, they had so much fun and didn't notice the time.

"Let's sleep now, it's already 12am" Lucy said

Wendy nodded her head then went to sleep, Lucy went to the bed and closed her eyes then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day…

Natsu woke up at around 10am, he went downstairs and went to the kitchen and saw that breakfast was already served.

"Oh..Natsu you're awake already? Can you do me a favour and wake Wendy and Lucy already?" Grandine asked

"Sure Mom" Natsu said

Then Natsu went upstairs to Wendy's room and entered it, there she saw Lucy and Wendy sleeping together on the floor **(A/N: In the end Lucy fell asleep on the floor beside Wendy xD)** Natsu went over to them and stared at their peaceful sleeping face, but most of the time Natsu was staring at Lucy's sleeping face until Lucy woke up because she felt like someone was looking at her.

"N-Natsu why are you staring at me?" Lucy asked

Natsu blushed then said "I-I-I was a-about to wake you guys up"

"Souka.." Lucy said

Natsu went to Wendy and said "Wendy wake up breakfast is already served"

"Natsu-nii 5 more minutes" Wendy groaned then faced the other side

Natsu sighed then said "Too bad, mom already cooked your favorite breakfast" Natsu said then smirked

As soon as Wendy heard then she immediately woke up and went downstairs, Natsu smiled in victory, Natsu looked to Lucy then asked "Luce can you walk by yourself already?"

Lucy nodded her head then said "Yeah, I feel much better"

Natsu smiled his famous grin then asked "Then shall we eat breakfast?"

Lucy nodded her head then both Natsu and Lucy went downstairs, when they reached the dinning room thy saw Wendy sitting at a chair while pouting, Natsu laughed at her sister's face expression, when Wendy noticed that Natsu was there she said "Onii-chan! You lied to me"

Natsu laughed again then said "Gomen Wendy but I know that no matter what I do you won't wake up so that's the idea I thought of" then Natsu stuck his tongue out

Wendy pouted then Wendy murmured "Meanie.."

Lucy just giggled on what was happening until Grandine came out of the kitchen

"Minna let's eat already" Grandine said

Then everyone started eating already. After a while Natsu noticed that his father was not there, he looked to Grandine then asked "Mom why is dad not here?"

Grandine looked to him then said "Your father has some important business regarding his work so he left."

"Souka.." Natsu said

Grandine looked to Lucy then said "Lucy when you're done eating go take a bath, you're school uniform is at Wendy's bed, we've already patched up the torns of it and washed it and Natsu will be assisting you back to your house"

"Thanks Auntie but I can go back to my house by myself" Lucy said

"It's alright Luce I really planned to walk you home" Natsu said

"But my house is kindda far from here" Lucy said

"It's alright Luce, I have a motorcycle so it won't take long" Natsu said then smiled

"Okay.." Lucy said in defeat

Then after they were done eating Wendy and Lucy went to Wendy's room, Wendy went to her closet then took a towel then gave it to Lucy.

"Here's the towel Lucy-san" Wendy said while giving the towel to Lucy

"Arigatou Wendy" Lucy said then smiled

Then Lucy went inside the bathroom and took a bath. After a few minutes Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform, Lucy went downstairs and saw that Natsu was already at the living room and was sitting at the sofa while waiting for her, Lucy went to Natsu then said "Natsu I'm all ready"

Natsu stood up then said " Then let's go"

Then when they were about to leave the house Wendy hugged Lucy then said "Come back and visit Lucy-san"

Lucy looked to Wendy then said "Yeah I'll come back and visit"

Lucy looked back and saw Grandine, Grandine smiled then said "Come back and visit us again"

Lucy smiled then went to Grandine then hugged her then said " Thank you for everything Auntie"

Grandine patted Lucy's head then said "Go now, your mom might be waiting for you already"

Lucy broke the hug then both Natsu and Lucy left the house, when they were at the main road already **(A/N: Guys! Imagine a house then there's a yard then a gate then the main road xDD)** Lucy saw a motorcycle that was parked infront of Natsu's house, Lucy looked to Natsu then asked "This is it right?" Natsu looked at her then said "Yep". Natsu took the helmets out then gave the spare one to Lucy, then after that Natsu started the engine then both Natsu and Lucy left. While they were driving **(A/N: Don't know if my grammar is correct xD)** there was an akward silence between them until Lucy asked "Natsu do you know where I live?" then Natsu replied "Yeah, you're mom told me when I answered your cellphone" "Souka.." Lucy said. Then there was another akward silence until Lucy broke the silence again.

"Natsu can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Sure"

"I Saw Wendy's papers in her room and I saw her surname was Marvell rather than Dragneel why is that so?" Lucy asked

"Wendy isn't my real sister, she's my step-sister in other words we are not related y blood, I don't know what happened to my real mother but Dad married Mom and yeah that's what happened" Natsu said

"Souka…" Lucy said

"Anyways Luce I placed Wendy and my number on your phone" Natsu said

"Uhh..Thanks?" Lucy said

Natsu chuckled then Lucy pouted then Lucy said "Uh..Natsu about the thing that happened to us at the gym where I shouted at you, I'm sorry I said those words to you and apology accepted"

""You don't have to say sorry to me Luce, I deserve those words and wait….r-really apology accepted?" Natsu said in a surprised tone

"Hai~" Lucy said

Then they talked about random things until they reached Lucy's house.

"Thanks for the ride Natsu" Lucy said as she got off the motorcycle

"No problem Luce" Natsu said then started the engine then left, Lucy walked towards the door then pressed the doorbell, after a few seconds Layla opened the door

"Tadaima" Lucy said then smiled at her mother

"Okeari" Layla said

Then Lucy went inside the house and sat at the sofa, Layla followed her and sat at the sofa too

"You're not mad mom?" Lucy asked

"Why would I be mad Lucy, Natsu told me what happened to you, in fact I should be grateful because you're safe and nothing bad happened to you, well beside those wounds you have" Layla said

"Ok" Lucy said

"Did you ate breakfast already?" Layla asked

"Yeah" Lucy said

"Souka" Layla replied

Then Lucy stood up then said "Mom I'll be in my room, call me if you need me"

"Ok" Layla said

Then Lucy went to her room then started drawing in her sketchpad.

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu…

After Natsu drooped off Lucy at her house he went home and straight to his room then surfed the net, after a few hours Natsu turned off his laptop then lied down at the bed

Natsu's P.O.V

For some reasons that I don't know, since yesterday I can't stop thinking about Lucy, I keep on remembering her cute and beautiful face, her shinny blonde hair, everything about her. "Am I getting crazy?" I asked to myself then after a few minutes I got up and took my cellphone then started texting someone, for some reasons I kept on smiling when she replies. I kept on texting her until nightime.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**A/N: Minna gomen for the long update, we had a 10 day vacation and I tried my best to write this chapter during those days but I was stuck on a particular sentence and I was able to continue it wjen classes resumed. Anyways who do you think Natsu was texting too? (well I guess it's kindda obvious xD) and sorry If this chapter isn't that good =))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(A/N: =3 For those who guessed on who did Natsu texted too, the answer is Lucy! :D Yay! All of you got it correct xD hahah)**

Previously:

"Am I getting crazy?" Natsu asked himself then after a few minutes Natsu got up and took his cellphone then started texting Lucy. For some reasons Natsu kept on smiling everytime Lucy replies.

* * *

The Next Day…

Natsu's P.O.V

I woke up at around 10 am, I got out of bed, took my cellphone and checked if there was any messages but eventually there was no text messages. I pressed the create a new message button then texted to Lucy.

_Good Morning Luce :D_

Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast, after that I went to my room and continued texting Lucy until someone called me, I looked at the screen to know who was calling, It was Ice Princess.

End of Natsu's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"What do you want Ice Princess?" Natsu asked

"Mirajane asked me to call you and asked if you want to come at Caffe Latte, the whole gang will be there, so will you come?" Gray asked

"Sure" Natsu replied

"Good then be there after 30 min." Gray said

"WTF 30 MINS.!? Dud It takes 20 min. from here to Caffe Latte and I still haven't took a bath, How da heck am I supposed to be there in 30 min.!?" Natsu asked

"Sorry Flame Brain, that's Erza's orders, oh, and Erza said that if your late by mere seconds there will be a punishment" Gray said

Natsu didn't reply and immediately hung up on Gray and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after that Natsu ran downstairs then shouted "Mom I'll be going out for a while!" then Natsu went to his motorcycle then drove off. Natsu arrived at Caffe Latte right on time, there he saw his friends.

End of Normal P.O.V

Natsu's P.O.V

I entered Caffe Latte and saw my friends, everyone was there Mirajane, Gajeel, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Loke, Gray and Juvia. I went to them and sat at the vacant chair.

End of Natsu's P.O.V

**(A/N: Guys I'm going to introduce here Natsu's Gang xD)**

Narrator's P.O.V

Natsu's Gang or what Natsu call his gang but in school they're group is known as the Popular Group but to them they don't consider themselves as popular students in school and now for the introduction.

**Mirajane Strauss** is known in school because of her beauty, kindness and her wonderful voice, many girls adore her and almost all the guys have a crush on her and remember this, don't be fooled by her beauty cause if you dare to piss her *sigh* I can't even explain what will happen to you. Next is **Erza Scarlet **which is the school council president, everyone respects her and Erza is also known as "Demon Erza" because if you can't do what she asked you to do, well let's just say that you might want to run for your life. Next is **Levy McGarden** also known as the school's bookworm, if you want some advice on what book should you read Levy can help you ad give you some advice on what book should you read. Next is **Gajeel Redfox **which is rank 5 in the most hottest guy's in school. Next is **Lisanna Strauss ** which is the younger sister of Mirajane, Lisanna is Natsu's childhood friend, Lisanna is very very good in playing the violin sometimes she competes in different contests. Next is **Loke Celestial **which is ranked 3 in the most hottest guy's in school and FYI Loke is a playboy :3 . Next is **Jellal Fernandes **which is rank 5 in the most hottest guys in school and a childhood friend of Erza and is also the Vice President of the Student Council. Next is **Gray Fullbuster **which is rank 2 in the most hottest guy's in school and Gray is also known for his "Stripping Habit". Next is **Juvia Lockser, **Juvia is deeply inlove with Gray and she considers everyone who has a crush on Gray as "Love Rival" and Juvia is also known for winning in different swimming competitions and last but not the least **Natsu Dragneel ** which is the school's most hottest guy.

End of Narrator's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"So what's the occasion?" Natsu asked

"Nothing we just want to hang out" Jellal said

"Salamander is the rumour true?" Gajeel asked

Natsu looked confused then asked "What rumour?"

"That Heartfilia slept in your house" Gajeel said

Everyone looked surprised besides Gajeel and almost all of them immediately reacted.

"What!? N-Natsu don't tell me you slept with her!?" Jellal asked

"Oi! Natsu did you do it with her!?" Loke asked

"Natsu! Do you want to die already!?" Erza asked while glaring at her

And the questions keep on coming until Natsu shouted "Guys! Let me explain!" Everyone stopped talking and looked to Natsu, then Natsu asked "First of all, Gajeel where did you heard that rumour?"

Gajeel looked to him then said "It's the latest gossip in school and in facebook, I heard that one student saw you and Heartfilia going to your house"

Natsu sighed then said "Well yeah Heartfilia did slept in my house but I didn't slept with her"

Everyone sighed in relief then Lisanna asked "Then why did she slept in your house?"

"Before I answer your question Lisanna, I'll inform you guys about this, Lucy Heartfilia is the number 1 bullied student in school" Natsu said

Everyone looked shocked and almost all they said were "What!?" and "Why didn't we know about that?"

Natsu sighed then said "I guess they didn't want us to know about it"

"Wait Natsu, so how did you found out about it?" Gray asked

"I was trying to escape my fangirls so I went to the rooftop and I saw her there crying. I asked her why was she crying and how did she got those bruises then she told me it was because of my fangirls, you guys already get the point so I won't explain it further" Natsu said

"So Natsu back to my question, why did she slept in your house?" Lisanna asked

"Because Lucy was bullied 2 times, first by my fangirls and then second time was by almost all of the student body, but I think he was being bullied many times already and when I helped her for the second time, I have to bring her home to treat her wounds and since I don't know her house I brought her to my house" Natsu said

"Wait, The Heartfilia that were talking about is Heartfilia wearing those big glasses right?" Gray asked

Natsu glared at him and said in a sarcastic way "No Ice Princess, we are talking about the Heartfilia who wears a big hat. Well of course it's Heartfilia who wears glasses"

Natsu looked to Erza then asked "Erza, can you do something about the bullying thingy?"

Erza nodded her head and said "Okay, I'll try my best"

"Guys can Lucy come with us during Recess and Lunch?" Natsu asked

Everyone nodded their head then smiled

"Sure Natsu, Lucy can come" Mirajane said

"Arigatou Minna" Natsu said

"Change topic guys" Jellal said

Mirajane looked to Erza and asked "So Erza did you made any progress?" then Mirajane smirked

Erza immediately blushed tomato red while everyone smirked besides Jellal

"W-What a-are y-you t-talking about!?" Erza said while stuttering. Everyone's smirk grew wider while Jellal still looked confused, Jellal looked to Erza then asked "Erza why is your face so red?" Do you have a fever?" then Jellal placed his hand at Erza's forehead to check if Erza has a fever which made Erza blush more "I-I'm fine Jellal". Everyone just smiled on how cute the two are. After that they talked about random things, ate many food until all of them went home. When Natsu got home he went to his room then texted Lucy

_Luce meet me at the school gate tomorrow. I have something to tell you._

_From Luce_

_Ok =)))_

Then Natsu went downstairs to eat a early dinner, after that Natsu went to his room, did some homework then went to sleep.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N: Gomen for the long update =) and I really did my best to make this chapter long, I hope it was long enough. :3 What do you think will Natsu say to Lucy? Will Natsu confess? :3**


End file.
